<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wildfire by iistxrstrxck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261104">wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iistxrstrxck/pseuds/iistxrstrxck'>iistxrstrxck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Comfort, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think?, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, i think, i'm honestly horrible at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iistxrstrxck/pseuds/iistxrstrxck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou learned that he didn't need to have many friends. As long as he had Koharu and wild Pokémon to chase after, he'd be fine.</p><p>That is, until Satoshi came and took the Pokémon-enthusiast's world like a wildfire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wildfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this uses the japanese pronunciations of character's names. please let me know if there's any grammar errors!</p><p>oh yeah, koharu's very ooc (at least, i think she is) because idk how to write her,, sorry!</p><p>anyways, i hope you enjoy this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gou always thought about making friends.</p><p>He'd watch others laugh and play around, blissful smiles on their faces. But when he tried to make friends, all of his peers, besides Koharu, would move as far as they could away from him because he was showing off his extensive knowledge about Pokémon too much. Overtime, the crest-fallen boy learned to adapt to it, and soon, it never bothered him in the slightest.<br/>
<br/>
Pokémon were enough. Even though he hadn't caught one yet, that was fine. The pure thrill and adrenaline, that rush of energy he felt when his feet pushed against the ground to catch up to a Pokémon was an experience that he could live with. He'd always felt as free as a Rookidee and as light and fast as a Rapidash when following or chasing Pokémon around. Gou was sure that this was all he needed.</p><p>That is, until Satoshi came and took the Pokémon-enthusiast's world like a wildfire.<br/>
<br/>
Warm chestnut colored-eyes that held a ridiculous amount of determination and excitement, wild black hair that was partially hidden under a cap, a smile as bright as the sun itself, and horizontal lightning bolt-shaped marks under his eyes that made him all the more endearing. Gou could go on and on about how Satoshi looked, everything about him making him smile even though he didn't know why. Was that how friends felt about one another?</p><p>Yeah, that had to be it.</p>
<hr/><p>Satoshi reminded Gou of forests, of the towering trees and wilderness.</p><p>Forests are huge, filled with mysteries and secrets that Gou wanted to see. Overloaded with foliage and greenery, the air held a fresh, earthy scent. There's Pokémon at every corner, too, all with different characteristics. Tall or short, wide or thin, fast or slow... it all amazed the sky blue-eyed boy. If he could, Gou would set off on a grand journey and catch them all. Just the thought of being able to see several wild Pokémon at once made Gou grin with anticipation and joy. Was that why Satoshi filled him with such happiness and admiration, as he watched the battle over and over, learning something new every time?</p><p>Satoshi, like forests, was as wild as a Pokémon, held many characteristics unique to himself, and was an exciting mystery. Gou never understood why he wanted to battle Leon, the current champion of Galar, so badly. In all honesty, he never understood what being a Pokémon Master meant. Maybe the energetic boy felt that same rush, that same feeling Gou felt when catching Pokémon. Feeling light, bustling with stamina, and feeling swift and graceful. </p><p>For the first time, Gou's face heats up in something other than embarrassment as he watches Satoshi.</p>
<hr/><p>Campfires reminded Gou of Satoshi as well. The Pokémon-enthusiast loved sitting near a cackling campfire and hearing Pokémon call out into the night as they fell asleep. Campfires are bright and hot, heating the air to the perfect temperature on a cool evening. They're also a perfect heater to make smores with. Yet fire is also untamed, wild, and unpredictable. It can lash out unexpectedly and change the situation in a matter of seconds, even in a pinch.</p><p>The fire in Satoshi is just like that in Pokémon battles. Outside of Pokémon battles, he's just like a normal kid, laughing and interacting like all the others, albeit a little more reckless. Yet in battle, it's a different story.</p><p>That blinding, howling wildfire in his eyes explodes, and soon, he's thinking of the most creative and unpredictable strategies that Gou's ever seen in his life, even though he has more knowledge on Pokémon than that chestnut-eyed boy. He and Pikachu are in absolute sync, and all his Pokémon trust him more than the average trainer and their Pokémon. Their bonds are unique and dazzling, always leaving Gou awe-struck. Like a growing flame, Satoshi almost-always turns the tables on his opponent if he's in a rough spot, as if he has years upon years of experience in his disposal.<br/>
<br/>
Yet after the battle, Satoshi returns to his normal, energetic self, and Gou almost forgets how his heart raced in nervousness (was it nervousness?), and his eyes lingered on Satoshi more than the battle itself. He'd have to ask Koharu about it later.</p>
<hr/><p>When Gou and Koharu are finally alone, he tells Koharu everything. About the way his face turns red when Satoshi's around, how his veins pulse with warmth and how every time he and Satoshi touch, he wants to stay like that forever. How it feels like Butterfree explode in Gou's stomach every time Satoshi smiles his way, how and how he feels fuzzy and joyful for the rest of the day. How he just can't stop thinking about Satoshi in general, and always wants to see him. Gou's face turns red as he hopes that Koharu doesn't think he's weird.</p><p>Koharu stays silent, and Gou starts thinking that maybe this <em>wasn't</em> a good idea, until Koharu just giggles with a look on her face, and says, "Gou, that's love. You're in love."</p><p>Gou only gapes at her like a Magikarp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a satogou/firstfriendshipping discord!! if you'd like to join, here's the link!!<br/>https://discord.gg/WwUwCPx</p><p>edited on 9/4/2020.<br/>edited again on 9/5/2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>